lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Olivia Jackson
' Olivia Jackson' is the daughter of two commoners from the town of Brill which makes her a commoner and not a member of any noble blood. Olivia Jackson would come to be the wife of Joshua Jackson and a member of House Jackson of whom she came to fall in love with after they met in Forks. With Joshua Jackson she would become the mother of their son Peter Jackson of whom is a growing member of House Jackson and is a student at the Lucernian Academy. Olivia was born in the small Lucernian town of Brill , which was quite close to her future husband Joshua Jackson's birthtown of Bredgooden. As the oldest child of her family she was expected to go to Forks and find a position making money so she could support her family. So at the age of 14 she left her home in Brill and went to Forks, where luckily for her she found a position working in the Prancy Hovel a popular inn. Since the return of Walter Jackson from his decade long imprisonment she has grown fond of her step-father, and she and him have developed into a father daughter relationship rather quickly. This is obviously in contrast to her husband Joshua Jackson who is almost completely unwilling to forgive his father for what he percieves as the destruction of his youth, and death of his mother. Olivia Jackson would work hard to be the perfect lady of Bredgooden, and she would History Early History Olivia was born in the small Lucernian town of Brill , which was quite close to her future husband Joshua Jackson's birthtown of Bredgooden. Leaving Brill As the oldest child of her family she was expected to go to Forks and find a position making money so she could support her family. So at the age of 14 she left her home in Brill and went to Forks, where luckily for her she found a position working in the Prancy Hovel a popular inn. Joshua Jackson 'Return of Riley Scott' William travel to Forks on their way back to Lucerne from Fairmarket. On the boat ride back after a long talk with Morrigan, she takes matters into her own hands and finally reveals to William that she wants him in what ever way she can have him, and despite his marriage he sleeps with Leven. Arriving in Forks they are met on the docks by Charles Swan of whom they talk with for a time, but this ends when Riley Scott arrives alone on horseback, and wishes to return with them to Lucerne for a time. Riley reveals to him that Dan Scott is conspiring to make him and heir and he loves his family and doesn't want to see them come to harm through the menipulations of Dan Scott. Leven goes with William as he talks with Riley, and after Riley leaves with Thomas for a while he tells her that he is amazed at the changes in his son, and as they watch as he spends time with Thomas, and longs to see his three oldest sons become friends. Leven once again talks to Morrigan of whom congratulates her on gaining William in the way she did, and Leven shocked to know Morrigan knew begins to take Morrigan into her confidence revealing the arrangement she offered William and he seemingly agreed to. 'Family Members' Joshua_Jackson.jpg|Joshua Jackson - Husband|link=Joshua Jackson 'Relationships' Joshua_Jackson.jpg|Joshua Jackson - Lover|link=Joshua Jackson Category:House Jackson Category:People of Lucerne Category:People of Brill Category:People Category:Vandal Category:Human Category:Commoner